thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Trouble
Triple Trouble is the ninth episode of the sixth season. Plot Charlie was bored; he was getting tired of trucks. He couldn't think of any new jokes recently, so now everybody thought he was no longer a comedian, even if he didn't have much to start from. This made Charlie upset. At Tidmouth, Charlie was having his usual boredom while shunting a goods train when Murdoch puffed into the station. "Hi Charlie." he puffed. Charlie looked over and yawned. "Oh, hi..." Murdoch shunted some oil tankers into the station and waited for a guard. Charlie sighed as he puffed out of the station. "Bored, bored, bored!" he complained, "Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored!" Charlie puffed onto the Wellsworth Line with his goods train. "Did I forget to mention bored?" Charlie was lucky his driver didn't hear. "So boring!" Charlie grumbled to himself. Charlie puffed into Suddery where BoCo was waiting with a train of passengers. "Hello Charlie!" called BoCo, "How are you?" "Bored..." replied Charlie. "Well... maybe something will happen later on," suggested BoCo. "I hope so... After this I have to take a special order to the China Clay Works." "Well, maybe something will happen there. The twins are always up to no good!" replied BoCo and Charlie puffed on to the Docks. At the Docks, Charlie dropped off his train. Cranes lifted the cargo and put it on ships to ship away. Charlie sighed. Salty oiled over. "Yargh, hello matey. What's up?" Charlie looked over and scoffed. "Nothing... Just sick and tired of being on a branch line. I want to see the world." Salty murmured. "Hmm... Well, perhaps you can start with the China Clay-" "I know! I'm going there right now. Good riddance..." huffed Charlie and he puffed away. Derek was trying to control the twins. "Please you two, stop biffing trucks. You don't want an accident, do you?" "Oh please, we're careful!" said Bill, and Timothy left with a train of trucks. Charlie arrived with ten empty trucks. "I assume these need filling," said Charlie. Derek smiled. "Thanks. Yes, just shunt them by the hopper." Charlie did so, but he got bored really fast. "Digging... slowly now, gently. Hooray, I dug up some dirt!" cheered Marion. "That's the first load you dug up today! Don't you think you can go a bit faster?" grumped Ben. "Well, I want to make sure I dig just right. See, the proportions have to line up just right... Because soil is-" As Marion blabbed on about digging, Charlie puffed over to the twins. "Hey, um, say do you know much about this place?" Bill and Ben smirked. "Oh lots!" said Bill innocently. "Well, can you tell me?" "Sure" squeaked Ben and he biffed Charlie under the hopper; his driver had accidently pushed the lever. "Oh, sorry!" joked Ben as china clay poured all over Charlie. "*cough* Hey, that was pretty funny!" laughed Charlie. Marion chugged over. "Oh, Charlie are you alright?" "Never better!" cackled Charlie and he puffed away with his trucks. Marion was surprised. "That was odd." Bill and Ben smirked to each other. At the Docks, Cranky was unloading a goods train for Donald. "Come on lad!" grumbled Donald. "Well, pfft, it's not like I have to load Rosie's next goods train either!" said Cranky crankily. "Crankity crank crank crank," said Bill teasingly as the twins puffed into the Docks. "Aye, we're in for some trouble." groaned Donald. "So Donald, what's it like in Scotland?" asked Bill innocently. Donald grinned. "Weel, if ye really want to know then-" Suddenly, Charlie bumped behind and Donald's front wheels were off the track. "Charlie!" cried Donald. Charlie was laughing so hard he didn't listen. "Come on Bill and Ben, let's go prank Porter!" They puffed away. Donald was furious. "Och, get back here!" Cranky smirked. "Well, you have to admit it was pretty funny." Porter was shunting a goods train for Murdoch to take when he came back from Barrow. "Don't take me away from the sea... ha ha," chuckled Porter. Charlie smirked. "Hey Porter, can you shunt those trucks over there?" Porter was suspicious. "Why exactly?" "Because I said so!" bellowed Charlie and he biffed Porter into the trucks. "Ow! What was that for?" cried Porter. Charlie was bursting with laughter. Bill and Ben chuckled. "See Ben? I told you he had potential!" said Bill. "And now we've got a good friend to have fun with," agreed Ben. Charlie puffed away back to the China Clay Works. Marion was loading carefully and slowly. "Must be careful," she said to herself. Her driver was having trouble seeing. "Ugh, I need a window," he complained. Charlie puffed in. "Heh heh heh..." giggled Charlie. "Oh Charlie, what joke do you have this time?" asked Bill. "It's brilliant! I'll say 'Boo!' and you bump her off the rails!" said Charlie. Ben looked to Bill. "We did that already... Didn't work out good." "Oh... Well, let's instead make her think there's treasure here! Then she'll spend all day looking for it!" said Charlie. Bill sighed. "Fine, I guess it can work..." "But she's smarter than you think," cautioned Ben. "Charlie, are you sure this'll be funny?" But Charlie paid no attention to his driver. "Hey Marion!" Marion saw Charlie. "Oh finally! I was busy talking to Timothy but he got bored. So anyway, China Clay can easily be torn apart because of how you dig-" "Shut up!" grumbled Charlie, "I just wanted to tell you there's treasure here." Marion blinked. "Liar." "What? No! There really is-" "Liar." Charlie was cross. Bill and Ben were cross. "You stupid idiot! I told you!" growled Ben. "No, I told him!" said Bill. "No!" "Yes, why do you think he's thinking about treasure?" "Because Salty said-" "What in the blazes is going on?" asked Derek, who was coming back from the Docks. "Something," replied Marion, "and it involves digging. Lots of it! In fact, I'd say-" Before Marion could finish, Charlie huffed away. "Wow. Lame. Nobody cares about digging." Charlie was worried what Bill and Ben would say. "I suppose it's ok," said Bill, "Our jokes don't always work out." "But we did warn you." said Ben. "I know..." Then Charlie got a cheeky idea. "Let's prank Cranky!" Bill and Ben liked that idea and the engines puffed to the Docks. But Charlie's driver was concerned. "Charlie, I don't think this is a good idea. We can cause delays." "Nonsense," said Charlie cheerfully. Cranky was unloading stone from Paxton's trucks. "And then Rusty honked his horn and Luke jumped off the rails! It was very funny!" laughed Paxton. "Sure..." grumbled Cranky, rolling his eyes. Charlie puffed up with a train of bricks that he had to collect from Wellsworth. "Hello Cranky! Cranky looked down. "Oh joy, it's the Pranksters. What do you three want?" "Nothing except for you to unload my bricks," replied Charlie. "Hold on a sec, I've got to load Rosie's goods." Rosie was under Cranky, waiting patiently. "I can wait all day if I need to," she puffed. Cranky snorted. "Too modest. Be more impatient." "Hurry up! ''Like that?" "Um... yeah." But Charlie really w''as ''impatient to get to his part of the prank. "Ok.... now!" he said, and blew his whistle. Bill and Ben whistled. Cranky looked down and scoffed. "Do you think that whistles can harm a big crane like me?" Bill and Ben looked to Charlie. "His idea," they said and they puffed away. Paxton oiled away with his empty trucks. Edward bustled into a newly-built siding. The siding led to a boat, which had cargo on board. Edward was to take a special train of cargo to Tidmouth. Bill and Ben saw the oppurtunity. "Charlie! Biff 'im!" Charlie grinned and biffed into Edward. "What the? Hey, watch out!" The brakevan smashed into the ship along with the trucks. The buffers were in smithereens, and Edward was very surprised indeed. "Bust my buffers!" The engines cackled with laughter, all except Edward and Rosie. "You three should be ashamed!" scolded Rosie. "It's alright... I guess." said Edward sadly. The dockyard manager was furious. "What the blazes is going on?" "Charlie pushed me into this ship," explained Edward. The ship's horn blasted, but it couldn't get out of the bay. "The Fat Controller shall hear of this," scolded the manager and he phoned for him. The Fat Controller drove up, furious. "Bill, Ben, and Charlie! The three of you have caused confusion and delay for Marion, Donald, Edward, Porter, and all of the Docks. Now Rocky's got tons of work to do!" Rocky was strong however. "It's easy for me," he chuckled. "Even so, you shouldn't have to clear everything up. Harvey, fetch the Breakdown Crane." "Yes sir," said Harvey and he left. The Fat Controller spoke severely to Charlie's driver. "You wil be suspended for two weeks! And you Charlie have turned from a tolerable engine into an Unuseful Engine!" Charlie was upset. "Never play pranks again, understood?" Charlie gulped. "Y-y-yes sir." he stammered. "You will work on Edward's Branch Line, but not at the Clay pits until I can trust you again. As punishment, you will stay in your shed until you are wanted." And he walked away. Rosie was happy. "Yay! Have you learned now Charlie?" Charlie said nothing as he strolled away. "I'll never prank or tell a joke again.." he sighed. Now Charlie takes his work more seriously and learns that play comes after work. Characters *Edward *Donald *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Derek *Salty * Harvey *Murdoch *Rosie *Charlie *Paxton *Porter *Cranky * Rocky *Marion * Sir Topham Hatt *Timothy (does not speak)'' *Douglas (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Rusty (mentioned) *Luke (mentioned) Category:Season 6 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes